Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya! Basketball
by KuroiInabikari
Summary: What happens when royal siblings join the Slam Dunk Boys (not only Kanagawa..) Of course....The IMPOSSIBLE happens....And when the impossible happens then it SLAM DUNK MAYHEM full of herbs and spices....so what are you waiting for....Yo! Checkuya!!!!
1. PPYCB1

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL!  
by Kuroi_Inabikari  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is the creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other Character names is owned by yours truly...I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa! Minna-san! I am kind of nervous, well because this is my first Fic (that I have submitted to Fanfiction.net and read by many). So I am a little bit nervous whether this fic could turn out right or it will be led to nothing. Please forgive me for my overly neurotic concerns. Anyways, all I want now is for you to enjoy my Fic because I enjoyed making this. I also ask you to R&R so I would know what you think. Thankz! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The Royal Arrival  
  
"Hurry Up! They will be arriving here any minute and you are still like that!" a middle aged but still beautiful woman yelled "HAI! Hai, Reika I'll just fix this and..." a younger one answered "Stop Doing That!" the older woman, named Reika, interrupted. "Okay, Okay..." the younger stood up and answered. "Oh! Reira when will you ever learn to obey me at once." Reika said "Hai, Hai I'm changing already." the younger girl, Reira said. "Then do it faster, we've got things to prepare before they arrive." Reika said  
  
As the early part of Morning went on, the two went with the other servants to prepare the arrival of their masters. They were preparing everything and making sure that everything is okay. And at last the time they were waiting for arrived....  
  
"Prepare yourselves! The Royal Family has Arrived." a servant in neat black tuxedo said loudly.  
"Okay! Everything seems to be in place! We should go meet them, Raira." Reika said "Hai! One-chan! I'm coming." Reira said as she ran to where her sister was. After then they both hurried to the front door to meet up with the royal family.  
  
"Emperor Jinko and Empress Akiko with Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi has arrived. Straighten Yourselves." the servant who seems to be the one leading all the others shouted. "Arigato, Lan-san. You shouldn't strain yourself too much." the emperor said. "It is a pleasure to give my all to you and your family, Lord Jinko." said Lan, the main caretaker. " Then, Arigato Gozaimasu, Lan Wang." Emperor Jinko said. "Dooitashimashte, My Lord." Lan replied. "Lan, where is Reika and Reira?" the Empress Akiko asked. "They are coming, My Lady." Lan replied gently to the Empress. "Gomen-nasai, My Lady. We were just preparing for your arrival." Reika said as she and her sister Reira approached the family. "Oh, Reira, I told you not to prepare too much for our arrival." Empress Akiko said "But we can't stop ourselves from preparing too much for the arrival of the Royal Family." Reika said "Anyways, Arigato, Reika." Empress Akiko said. "Then we must go inside the palace so you could all rest." Reika said as she gestured for the family to enter the royal palace. "Yes, I also suggest that we go inside. We know you are all very tired." Lan said as he also asked them to go inside. "Then we will take your advice and go inside." Emperor Jinko replied as he smiled and walked towards the royal palace, followed by his family.  
  
"Both of you are acting very strangely, naze-da?" Empress Akiko said. "Ah! Okaasan..." Prince Jinzhou said as he was surprised. "It's nothing, okaasan. It's just that this is the first time we've returned to this place. So we are kind of curious and we just try to familiarize ourselves, ne, Oni-chan?" Princess Ahyiazhi said as she turned to her brother. "Uh, Ha..Hai! Ahyiazhi." Prince Jinzhou said. "You have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine." Princess Ahyiazhi assured. "Then if everything is okay then you should be ready because the both of you will be acquainted with everyone in this place." Emperor Jinko said. "Hai, Otosan" both Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi said in chorus. "Then shall we proceed to the hallway, Lan, Reika, Reira?" Empress Akiko said as she was also preparing herself for the acquainting ceremonies. "Hai, My Lady. We will proceed there at once." Reira answered as the three of them went to lead the family to the hallway where the welcoming and acquainting ceremonies will be done. When they have arrived...  
"My Lords and My Ladies, we have arrived at the destined place. Shall we start?" Lan asked as he opened the door for them to enter. "Hai, Hajime-yo!" Emperor Jinko said.  
  
As they entered the room everybody was ready. They entered the place and they stood in front of them. Lan, Reira and Reika stood aside the family. When everybody has entered, Emperor Jinko started the ceremonies.  
"Minna-san, It's good to be back here safely and as I have mentioned we have brought back Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi with us. And as now you all know they are your new masters. They will be staying here and will be with us from now on. And so I wish to acquaint you with the two of them and also I wish you would all be friends and treat each other with great respect..." Emperor Jinko said. "And so enough of the introductions, we will proceed with the acquaintance." Empress Akiko said interrupting Emperor Jinko. "Uh... Yes, we bring you Prince Jinzhou and Princess Ahyiazhi." Emperor Jinko said. After their father finished with the introductions the two royal siblings stood in front of their servants, as the servants said warmly, "WELCOME TO JAPAN!!! PRINCE JINZHOU AND PRINCESS AHYIAZHI!" "Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san!" the both of them said as warmly as the servants welcomed them. "Jinzhou, please introduce yourself." Emperor Jinko said. "Hai, Otosan." Prince Jinzhou answered. "Konnichiwa Minna-san, I am Jinzhou Eijiro Kawakuni. I am 17 years of age. It's really very nice to see you all." Jinzhou said "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Jinzhou!" the servants said warmly. "It's your turn, Ahyiazhi." Emperor Jinko said. "Hai, Otosan." Princess Ahyiazhi said cheerfully. "Konnichiwa, I am Marineyuki Ahyiazhi Kawakuni. I am 16 years old and it's a pleasure to meet you all today. I hope we will all work harmoniously together and so we will all be friends." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled at them. "It's also a pleasure meeting you Lady Ahyiazhi." the servants replied as warmly as she had said to them.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, at last finally done. I hate this lights-out they get on my nerves. So, how was it? This chapter doesn't really showcase any activities in the main characters life. Well, they just got acquainted. But, hey this is just the first chapter, I promise I'll do better next chapters. But please R&R, I want to know what you think so I could change it while it is still early. Thanks. Until the next chapter.... 


	2. PPYCB2

Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya! Basketball!  
by: Kuroi_Inabikari  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is a creation by Inoue Takehiko other characters are the creation of yours truly...I do not own Slam Dunk. Some cultural ideas that I have placed are not really true they are just made up.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: TADAIMA!!! So how are you all? I am back!!! So happy I could make the second chapter fast. LUCKYYY!!!! Because I haven't got classes today that's why. Anyway, so this is the next chapter to my fic. And Minna Arigato! I disposed of my severely neurotic concerns and is making this chapter at ease. Well I don't want to further prolong my note... here is chapter 2 of my fic.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The School Of Our Choice  
  
  
"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu! It's time to rise." a gentle voice said as she was trying to wake up a sleeping master. "Hai...Reira....I am just going to...ho hum...stretch a little..." a sleepy princess answered. "My lady, please make it a bit faster because Lord Jinko and Lady Akiko is waiting for you at the table." the troubled servant, Reira answered. "Yes, Yes... Reira I am about to stand up. Don't worry." Ahyiazhi said as she was sitting at the end of her bed and is about to stand. When she was standing, she went to the window and opened her glass shutters. "Ah, KIRE... This is so nice! The sunlight here is different from the one where I came from." Ahyiazhi said as she was enjoying the sunlight in the window. "Reira, do you think there will be a fine day ahead of us?" Ahyiazhi asked Reira while she was still facing the window showing sunlight. "Of course, My Lady. But if we will not be done in the Dining room in 10 minutes your mother and father will be very disappointed." Reira said as she was smiling slyly. "Okay... I guess I'll just enjoy the sunlight later." Ahyiazhi said as she turned to Reira smiling sweetly. After the conversation, Ahyiazhi went to wash her face and prepared for breakfast. She moved in a moderate pace and did not talk while doing so. After being done, she turned to Reira and said "Ikuze!" lightly with a smile. When they both went outside the room they met with Jinzhou and Reika on the way to the Dining Room. As they all went their together they arrived their at exactly after 10 minutes. And when they were already at the door, the servant pushed the door open that revealed the Emperor and the Empress sitting in the dinning table already. After the door was opened the four entered, and Reira and Reika led the sibling to the table and prompted them to sit in the prepared places for them. And after they have settled in their places, the servants started to serve breakfast.  
  
"So, how was your day yesterday?" Emperor Jinko said breaking the silence. "It's really very tiring but we had fun! ne, Jinzhou Onichan?" Ahyiazhi answered and threw the question to his brother as well. "Yeah, we really enjoyed it very much! We never got the enough time to really go around though." Jinzhou answered smiling. "Then I guess everything was fine." Empress Akiko said. "Yes." the siblings answered the question in a satisfied way. "Then, Akiko, we have nothing to worry about." Lord Jinko said. "Hai, Darling!" Lady Akiko answered. "So tell us then about what you did yesterday." Lord Jinko said "Ano? where will I start? Ah! Yes! The first place we went to was the really beautiful garden in the north facing the palace. I enjoyed the flowers and the fountain there." Ahyiazhi stated as she ate the bread she was holding after. "Yeah, there were so many people that we were thought to be gardeners around here." Jinzhou said as he was chuckling lightly. "Really? gardeners? How come?" their father said as he was a little baffled but still kept a smile on his face. "Well, because Ahyiazhi here is really trying to fit the flowers in a different sort of way. She was moving the flowers in to other places." Jinzhou said continuing to eat his meal afterwards. The family went on telling each other stories of what had happened the day before, what had transpired in their first day back in Japan. And as they had told enough stories their father, Lord Jinko suddenly said to them. "Jinzhou, Ahyiazhi, your mother and I have been trying to decide on which school you will be entering. What do you think about it?" "Um...Otosan, we have very minimal informations in schools here in Japan, Do you have possible places where we could go?" Ahyiazhi asked. "Yes, In fact we have written down all the elite schools here in Japan. And they are all exclusive for boys and exclusive for girls school where you can be sure to be really be with rich students like you." Lord Jinko explained. "Demo...Otosan...." Jinzhou said sounding a little disappointed. "Nani-yo, Jinzhou?" their father asked a little curious. "Otosan, ore wa...." Jinzhou started but could not finish his sentence so Ahyiazhi continued on "Otosan, we appreciate that you want us to be with the elite of the country, but Jinzhou and I feel that we wanted to enter a simple school where we would be able to really interact with different kinds of people. Maybe a CO-ED school in a simple quiet place would do." "Is it really your choice of school?" their mother asked "HAI!" both of them answered in chorus. "Then if that is your choice then we will comply with your ideas." their father said. "Arigato, Otosan!" they again said in chorus. "Then we will start to choose the place where you will be going." their mother said. "Otosan, Okaasan, I know I shouldn't ask more about this kedo I think its strange that you agreed with our ideas without a little argument, why is that? It's not like before, naze?" Ahyiazhi asked as jinzhou turned to her direction with a little anxiousness painted on his face. "My dear Ahyiazhi, both you and Jinzhou are old enough to know what is right from wrong, what is good from bad. Eventhough the Royalty has set rules to abide by it wouldnt hurt us if we break the rules sometimes, would it?" their father said as he was winking at them. "Hai, Otosan!" Ahyiazhi answered sweetly with a smile. "Then after breakfast, I want you to list down the schools you want to attend and the place so we could arrange the documents. And oh, by the way would you go to school using your real names? They will know that you are the prince and princess of this country and will be treated the same as going to an elite school." their father stated "Of course, Otosan we will also take care of that." Jinzhou said happily. "Then we have nothing to worry about, ne Akiko?" their father said "Hai, Jinko darling!" their mother said "Then we will check the school and the names by tomorrow. Will that be enough time?" their father said. "Yes!" Ahyiazhi answered for her and Jinzhou.   
  
After the long conversation at breakfast with their parents they both prepared for the long day ahead of them. When they were together walking in the hallway to the Resources Room they were both smiling and cheerfully walking together. "I can't really believe mother and father would really say its okay for us to go the school of our choices." Jinzhou said breaking the silent happiness between them. "Yeah, me too! But I am so happy! at least we'll experience being free with ourselves." Ahyiazhi answered "uh!" Jinzhou replied happily. When they were standing in front of the door in the research room they both faced each other, each painted with happiness on their faces and said in a very happy chorus: "HAJIME-YO CHECKUYA!!!"  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I am done with the second chapter. How was it? Is it okay? I hope so. Well this chapter showcases medium activity in the protagonists life. So they are going to the school of their choices eh..? To what school are they suppose to enter... find out.... even I don't know yet! Anyway, they are really happy that they can go the schools of their choice but would it be that easy to find the perfect school? Okay, I've given too much previews to the next chapter but its okay, but hey I need to go, got schoolwork to do. Sore-ja! Till next time guys. Please R&R... Arigato. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	3. PPYCB3

Priority Project: Yo! Checkuya! Basketball!  
by Kuroi_Inabikari  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is the creation of Inoue Takehiko, other character names and things are made by me. Some cultural and trivial things may not be true it is just made up. Again I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! At last, weekends again! I can continue my little fic. So far the fic doesn't really showcase too much action yet but just wait and see what will happen next in the fan fic that I made. Anyway, I want to thank those who appreciate my fic and gave reviews. I really appreciate it! But still please R&R. Then... I shouldn't be prolonging my note again...(but I really love talking to those who read this... heheh ^_^) and here is my Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Perfect School  
  
  
  
"Ahhh! That was tiring... hohum...." Ahyiazhi said as she was stretching out her arms.   
  
"Yeah! So, have you decided to where school you are going to enter?" Jinzhou said as he placed the resources he took from the shelves back in its proper places.  
  
"Well, I don't know Jin-oniichan... Kanagawa has lots of great schools I want to attend! I don't know which one to choose. I also asked Reira, Reika and Lan of ideas about schools in Kanagawa but they don't have much idea also." Ahyiazhi answered her brother.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, you know it might be best if you ask Otosan and Okasan to let browse around schools in Kanagawa, maybe you will have enough ideas of what school you will choose." Jinzhou answered.  
  
"Hai, Jin-oniichan! I was thinking of that. Well, how about you?" Ahyiazhi asked her brother who sat opposite of her.  
  
"Well, I got my school. It's..." Jinzhou said as he stopped to look and read the name of his school, "Sannoh High! That's the name of my school." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you choose Sannoh?" Ahyiazhi asked nicely  
  
"I think the school is very good. I got informations here on the book. Oi, Ahyia-kun, why don't you just join me in Sannoh? I can protect you, and we will be together. And it will be much easier because we both enter the same school, you don't have to worry about being alone." Jinzhou said as he proposed his idea to his sister who was trying to choose from the several names written in her paper.  
  
"That's very nice oniichan, demo, I wanted to maybe try doing things on my own. I am not a child anymore. And I wouldn't want to bother you with what you want to do their. It's not that I think its not a good idea, kedo, It would be very nice if we do things our own way." Ahyiazhi said as she was still looking at the paper she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, kedo, I still wanted you to be..." Jinzhou said a little disappointed and was interrupted by Reika.  
  
"Lord Jinzhou, Lady Ahyiazhi, it is very late already. It may be best for the both of you to sleep now. You should rest and avoid straining yourself." Reika said as she entered the room and told the both what they should be doing at that time.  
  
"Arigato, Reika! We will follow your advice." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully though very exhausted from the whole day of researching the perfect school.  
  
Ahyiazhi then stood up and fixed the place where she sat, took the paper where her choices were written and walked towards Reika. Jinzhou also went to gather the papers he used and went to where Reika was standing also. As they reached where Reika was standing, she led them to their rooms for them to rest. As soon as the both entered each one's room they washed their faces changed their clothes and went to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
JINZHOU'S POV:  
  
"So, Jinzhou, have you chosen your school?" Lord Jinko, their father said while he was privately talking to his eldest child, with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan. I have chosen the school where I think is appropriate for me." Jinzhou answered slowly.  
  
"And what school will that be?" Lady Akiko said   
  
"Sannoh-da desu." Jinzhou said gently but with conviction  
  
"Sannoh-da? Ah! that school...Its a very good school. It's been a good school since before. And I know you will do good there." Akiko, his mother said.  
  
"Hai..." Jinzhou said smiling  
  
"Then it is settled. You will go to Sannoh High School and there you will be a Second year student." his father said  
  
"Hai! Arigato, Otosan, Okaasan." Jinzhou said cheerfully  
  
"But what name will you be using?" Akiko asked his son.  
  
"Ah...still the same.... Eiji Sawakita desu..." Jinzhou said nicely  
  
"Oh, okay the same... then we will fix everything and you will be entering that High School. This is a good choice, Jinzhou, I congratulate your decision on this." Jinko said  
  
"Hai. I am pleased to hear that. Arigato Gozaimasu. Then please excuse me, I should be going now." Jinzhou said as he excused himself from his parents.  
  
"Mother and Father agreed with the me on my choice of school... and very fast! Maybe this school is really good. I just hope so..." Jinzhou told himself as he exited the room and went to call his sister.  
  
  
AHYIAZHI'S POV:  
  
"Ahyiazhi, what school have you chosen?" Jinko her father said.  
  
"Otosan, I have no definite school but I have chosen the region of Kanagawa to be the place. I have also written some names of school which will serve as choices." Ahyiazhi said.   
  
"Demo...naze?" Jinko said  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, I do not know... It's just that schools there are really...SUGOI! that I do not know what to choose..." Ahyiazhi answered thoughtfully  
  
"Then why not choose your brother's school also? I think it will be a good idea if the both of you goes to the same school." Jinko, her father, suggested  
  
"Demo, Otosan, I do not want to be a burden to my brother. I can take care of myself, I can handle things. There is no problem with me. I want Jin-oniichan to do whatever he wanted, and so with me. I wanted to do things myself...dakara....dakara....I chose a school different from my brother." Ahyiazhi said nicely.  
  
"Ahyia-kun, then I allow you to go around Kanagawa to look at the schools in your list. And after you have chosen, tell us your choice and we will fix everything." her father said.  
  
"Arigato!!! Otosan, Okaasan! Then I will inform you of my choice as soon as possible." Ahyiazhi said cheerfully  
  
"Then what is your chosen name?" Akiko said  
  
"The same as usual...Mari Ahyia Li" Ahyiazhi said  
  
"Still using a name different from your brother. Then, I want you to go to Kanagawa and choose your school." Akiko said as she also smiled at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Hai, Arigato! Please excuse me." Ahyiazhi said as she excused herself.  
  
"*sigh* That was fast! I never knew they would really let me be... Yosh! I should be going around and find that perfect school then...." Ahyiazhi said as she smiled and walked happily.  
  
  
  
"How did it go?" Jinzhou said  
  
"So Smoothly!" Ahyizhi said as she was still smiling very happily.  
  
"Then, can we go and have some fun at the park, mall or something?" Jinzhou said inviting her to have fun.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Jin-oniichan, demo, I have to go somewhere. I have important business to attend to. Maybe next time okay?" Ahyiazhi said still smiling sweetly  
  
"What important business?" Jinzhou asked his sister as he was grinning at her  
  
"It's a secret. School business..." Ahyiazhi said answering his brother  
  
"Can't I come?" Jinzhou again asked  
  
"Iie! I have to do this myself." Ahyiazhi replied  
  
"Demo... oh, alright! Just be careful!" Jinzhou said a little disappointed  
  
"Then, ja-ne! see you later, Jin-oniichan!" Ahyiazhi said as she ran to the door to go out.  
  
"Ah, Mattaku...." Jinzhou said placing his arms in his hips and sighing as he watched his sister go out of the palace.  
  
  
  
Ahyiazhi, went to their butler Lan and asked him if he could show her around the Kanagawa area. Lan agreed to Ahyiazhi's request and showed her around Kanagawa area. And the first stop they've taken was....  
  
"Ah! the first school of my choice: Kainan High School!" Ahyiazhi said happily as she exited the car she was riding.  
  
"Ms. Ahyiazhi, please be careful." Lan said  
  
"Hai, Lan-san." Ahyiazhi answered nicely  
  
Ahyiazhi entered the school and went around a little. She looked at the halls and classrooms and looked at some of its facilities. She also went to look at their clubs and their extra-curricular activities. When she reached the gym, she heard a very loud shout, full of determination and life. She was kind of intersted.  
  
"SUGOI!!!! What a loud sound!" Ahyiazhi said to herself as she was feeling excited.  
  
She continued looking at the spunky basketball players of Kainan High. But as she was looking at the players she forgot about time and she was reminded by Lan of her scarce time before she was told to come home.  
  
"Gomen-nasai... I guess I have to go..." Ahyiazhi said a little disappointed.  
  
She continued her visits to different schools in Kanagawa areas, namely:   
Takezato, Miuradai, Takezono....  
  
"Ah! Sugoi! So this is Shoyo High! The second best school in Kanagawa." Ahyiazhi said still amazed in what she is seeing. The cool green-uniformed students of Shoyo High.  
  
"WoW! This is nice...." Ahyiazhi said as she was looking up to view the main building of Shoyo High. But as she was trying to block the blinding light she was suddenly met by a brown-haired, blue-eyed student wearing exercise clothes. She was a little surprised because the boy suddenly talked to her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, pretty miss! You are new here aren't you? From the looks of things you look like a foreigner." This boy said as he was standing before her smiling so nicely. Ahyiazhi then nodded in answer and smiled so nicely in return of the one given by the boy. The boy amazed at the girl's beautiful smile blushed bright red but did not notice it. The girl then chuckled a little after seeing the boy's reaction. But the boy did not stay long and said still blushing:  
  
"Ne, would you like to..come with me? I would be practicing with my team. I am a...Basket...Basketball player... demo ...watashi...I think, you think its boring..."  
  
The girl then said in her soft, light voice:   
"Iie, I just wanted to see Shoyo High School, Arigato Gozaimasu." after saying this she bowed to him which is very unnatural for her to do. The boy in return said in his nice way: "DON MINE!!!!" as he also bowed down to her. "Then, sayonara... Arigatou..." Ahyiazhi said in her soft voice as she was about to go. "Matte, will I see you again?" the boy again asked "I think so...ja.." Ahyiazhi replied together with another sweet smile that the boy again blushed bright red.  
  
"Who was that?" A taller boy with glasses approached the boy asking.  
"I don't know.... I think she's new." the other boy replied still looking at the direction she took.  
"Well, don't stare at a blank space anymore! We still have practice." the taller boy said.  
"Ah...hai!" the smaller boy said in return chuckling a little.  
  
  
As Ahyiazhi went back to the vehicle she was still smiling and in deep thought thinking that Shoyo High School is one of the nicest school she could enter. But her search led her to another school....  
  
"Ah! Ryonan High School! Another one of the top schools here in Kanagawa. I wonder what is good here..." Ahyiazhi said as she was excited as ever. She then stepped out of her vehicle she noticed the good location of the school.  
"Sugoi! This is nice!" she said as she was looking at the school and its location. She then entered the school and the first thing she encountered was the gym where the basketball team of Ryonan High School was. When she looked at the gym she found the place surrounded by girls who was probably admiring someone there. She then stayed at the side door where there was no one. She looked at the players and saw them very spunky and really talented. She was, as usual amazed with them. And then when she looked at the practicing members one by one, a spiked-haired boy looked at her. She was surprised because the boy was looking at her and is not minding the practice in front of him.  
She then smiled to him very nicely and in return he blushed and smiled at her nicely. But then a huge boy went to him and when he saw what he was doing he then scolded him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you minding the practice?" the huge boy boomed at the spike-haired one.   
"Gomen-nasai! But I was looking at someone over there....Are?" the Spike haired boy said in explanation but as he turned where the girl is he didn't see her pretty face there anymore.  
"Stop joking around and focus more!" the big boy again boomed at the other.  
"Hai! Hai!" the other boy answered but he was still thinking of who was the pretty girl he saw.  
  
Ahyiazhi then wrote Ryonan with one of her final choices. And when he scanned her list there was only one school left.... SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
And without further delays she went there with Lan. And when she was there she scanned the school, like what she did with the other schools.  
"I just remembered, someone said that Ryonan and Shohoku are rival schools....  
Let me see what they can do..." She told herself. She was also very interested in Shohoku because it is not very famous and they lead a simple school life which what she was really looking forward to. She then went to the place of the Shohoku gym. And when she arrived there she was shocked with a strong resonating sound of: "SHOHOKU FIGHT!!!" and equally loud answer of: "OH!"  
  
"Sugoi! Determined...very determined! It's nice..." Ahyiazhi told herself. She then went back to Lan after she was done watching. And by this time the sun is setting and she was done with her work. And she was writing her final 4 choices. And this schools are:  
  
KAINAN  
SHOYO  
RYONAN  
SHOHOKU  
  
She then deeply thought of which school she would enter.....  
  
"Lady Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school?" Lan suddenly asked  
"Hai, Lan-san! That school is really perfect for me. It's location is very nice, the students there are all active and determined and it is not also very popular. I think it will be the right school for me. And not only that its near convenience and having a home near there wouldn't be a problem because it is not very crowded." Ahyiazhi explained happily to Lan.  
"Yokatta! Then, Omedeto! Lady Ahyiazhi!" Lan said nicely complementing Ahyiazhi's niceness. After that they were silent as they went on to the road that leads to the Imperial Palace, Ahyiazhi full of contentment.  
  
  
"So, Ahyiazhi, have you chosen the perfect school for you?" their father asked that night as he talked to his daughter privately with his wife.  
  
"Hai, Otosan!" Ahyiazhi answered cheerfully  
  
"Then, what will be my dear Ahyiazhi?" her mother asked her very sweetly.  
  
"Otosan, Okaasan, the school I am going to enter is.....   
  
KANAGAWA PREFECTURAL SCHOOL SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL!!!" Ahyiazhi said happily.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At Last!!!! DONE!!!!!!! I am so happy! just before our "Moratorium" period! At least.... So, how was this fic? I know...I know its long! To tell you the truth I did not expect this to be really long. But anyway.... They have already chosen their schools! And they have chosen their names, so everything is set! They are going to school! Anyways next time they're going to the school of their choices. What do you think will happen? Find out for yourselves......  
R&R, onegaii?  
Arigatou! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
***"DON MINE!!!" ----- it means 'Don't Mind' 


	4. PPYCB4

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by Kuroi_Inabikari  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tadaima Minna! Lucky! Lucky! This is just great! My Examinations week has ended and I am very grateful that I'm done at last! Hey, this is the first part of this two part chapter. Anyway, let's start this fic shall we?   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The First Day (PART 1): Jinzhou's POV  
  
  
And the prince was still sleepy....  
  
"Ohaiyo..ho.hum.." he said as he stretched and yawned.  
  
"Ohaiyo, oni-chan!" Ahyia said cheerfully. Unlike his brother she was very awake and eating happily at the table.  
  
"Jinzhou, why don't you sit down and hurry, today is your first day of school." their mother said as Jinzhou was moving quite slowly still feeling sleepy.  
  
It is because the day before this day the siblings long awaited, Jinzhou cannot sleep and kept talking to his sister Ahyia. But Ahyia just ignored him and went to bed early preparing for the really exciting day (they both hoped...) tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, Jin oni-chan, come on, off we go." Ahyia said as she pushed her brother from the table to the hall.  
  
"Oh, Ahyia-kun, why are so energetic?" Jinzhou said as he was a little still sleepy but smiling nicely to Ahyia who is really so energetic.  
  
The morning passed and the two royalties prepared for the day ahead. After they both finished doing their morning rituals, htey went to the hall where their parents were waiting for them.  
  
"Jinzhou...Ahyiazhi, Make sure to be good always, understood?" their father said  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita!" the siblings chorused  
  
"And make sure that you will take care of yourselves." their mother said addingly  
  
"Hai!" they again answered together.  
  
"We will see you in a while, alright? You take care now..." their father again said.  
  
"Good Luck on your first day! May the Gods give you their blessings." their mother said.  
  
"Now, hayaku! You will be late..." their father said ending the conversation.  
  
The siblings now went to the door and they were met by Reika, Reira and Lan.  
They are both going to school in separate ways. Ahyia will go with Lan and Reira, while Jinzhou will go with Ren and Reika. Ren is Lan's brother who also helps in the Kawakuni family.  
  
"Master Jinzhou...ah eto...gomen, Master Eiji, please board the car and we will leave soon..or you will be late in your first day." Ren said  
  
"Oh Ren-san can you please wait for a second... I want to say good-bye to Ahyia...It'll be long before I see her pretty face again.." Jinzhou said  
  
"Hai, Master Eiji" Ren said bowing to Jinzhou.  
  
"Ahyia...I'll miss you so much....always take care always...please....when you're in trouble just call me, okay?" Jinzhou said as he hugged Ahyiazhi, her beloved sister  
  
"Okay, I'll miss you too...You take care too...always okay..." Ahyiazhi said as she hugged his brother hard as well.  
  
"Uh-huh! Sayonara..." Jinzhou said  
  
"Uh...Sayonara.." Ahyia replied  
  
After then they parted....  
  
Jinzhou to his own car with Reika and Ren, and Ahyia to her own with Reira and Lan.  
  
"Master Jinzhou..." Reika said as she saw the sad emotion painted on Jinzhou's face because he was parting with her beloved sister....  
  
"Daijobu! And please call me Eiji... I don't want people knowing I am Jinzhou...." Eiji replied as he smiled to Reika.  
  
"Yosh! Ikuzo!" He added boarding the car prepared for him.  
  
They drove to Eiji's new house and home....separate from her sister and parents....  
  
"Here we are..." Reika said  
  
"Sugoi! Such a huge house!" Eiji said as he marveled on the house in front of him.  
  
"But not as huge as the castle..hehe..." Reika said smiling  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said  
  
"Anyway, Master Eiji, please return to the car and Ren will drive you to your new school..." Reika said.  
  
"Yo...see you later...."Eiji said smiling   
  
"Hai..Master Eiji!" Reika said.  
  
Eiji rode to his school where Ren safely drove him.  
  
"Arigato, Ren-san!" Eiji said  
  
"Dooitashimashite! Master Eiji. I will fetch you here at 4:00.. okay?" Ren said smiling  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said  
  
And Ren left... leaving Eiji in front of his new school...  
  
SANNOH HIGH SCHOOL!  
  
"Ah! Sawakita-san!!" the Principal said  
  
"Konnichiwa..." Eiji said  
  
"Your class is Second Year section...Six.." the principal said  
  
"Hai! Arigato...sensei.." Eiji replied standing and bowing  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy studying here." The principal said as he too stood up and went to Eiji patting his shoulders.  
  
"Then, please excuse me!" Eiji said  
  
"You may go..." The principal said smiling  
  
Eiji then went out of the office and walked on the hallway.  
  
Many girls look at him...All looks at him....  
  
"Hey...look at that guy...he's tall.." a girl said blushing  
  
"Yeah and so...cute..." another said blushing  
  
"He's a new student...he's tall..." a boy said admiring Eiji's height  
  
"Maybe he's a basketball player..." another boy said  
  
Eiji continued on walking until he reached his classroom in time for the bell.  
  
"Stand. Greet." the president of the class said  
  
"Ohaiyo! Sensei!" the class said  
  
"Sit." the president again said  
  
"Alright, we have a new student here..." The teacher said "please enter..."  
  
"Hai..." Eiji said as he entered the room.  
  
"He is a transfer student from France. Please introduce yourself..." the teacher said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji replied politely  
  
"Ore wa Sawakita, Eiji desu. Yorosh-kun Onegaishimasu!" Eiji said introducing himself  
  
"He's cute..." a girl said blushing  
  
"Then Sawakita-san please sit beside Kuwata-san" the teacher said  
  
The teacher pointed his finger to a seat empty beside a tall student like himself. He then walked there and sat beside the student.  
  
"Hey," the boy said  
  
"Hey..."Eiji said  
  
"Have you chosen you're club activity yet?" The boy said whispeing to him.  
  
"Iie... What club activity? " Eiji replied  
  
"Well, You see... it extra curricular activities...." the boy replied as well.  
  
"I know that...what kind..." Eiji asked  
  
"Many...sports clubs... mind using clubs...etc..." the boy said  
  
"Oh..Okay..." Eiji said  
  
The club activity was what Eiji was thinking of the whole morning. But at lunch time, his classmate invited him to eat together with his brother.  
  
"Hey, i forgot to tell you my name... I am Kuwata, Mikio. Yours is Sawakita, right? Sawakita, Eiji?" Mikio said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji replied  
  
"I want you to meet my brother, he is...Kuwata Masafumi of the third year." Mikio said introducing his brother to his new friend.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Masafumi said  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Sawakita, Eiji." Eiji said  
  
"Hey, what is your chosen club?" Mikio asked Eiji again.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet..." Eiji said as he picked up a basketball  
  
They were eating at the outside of the gym. Mikio and Masafumi's favourite place, because there is a basketball court outside the gym for others to play with.  
  
"Well, I think you should choose your club by today..." Mikio said  
  
"Yeah...It's really tough choosing... You should choose your hobby or something you like...It'll be easy to choose...." Masafumi said advising Eiji  
  
"Yeah...maybe..." Eiji said looking at the ball  
  
Just then, Eiji shot the ball to the ring in a 3-point angle. It was done smoothly and it was in. Mikio and Masafumi were shocked....  
  
"Do you play basketball?" Mikio asked Eiji  
  
"Hai..I am a varsity at my former school..." Eiji replied smiling  
  
"Sugoi! You are good! Why don't you join us?" Masafumi said smiling  
  
"Nani?" Eiji said shocked  
  
"We're Basketball players. School's varsity...Why don't you join us? You're really good!" Mikio said   
  
"Honto? I thought Masafumi-san is a wrestler...." Eiji said sweatdropping  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Many people say so too!" Masafumi said laughing  
  
"Basketball in High school...sounds fun..." Eiji said looking happy  
  
"Okay! What position do you play?" Mikio asked  
  
"Any!" Eiji answered  
  
"Wait here..." Masafumi said  
  
And so Masafumi ran inside the gym...  
  
"Sugoi! Can you play 'Small Forward', good?" Mikio asked excitedly  
  
"Hai.." Eiji replied  
  
"Good! Then sign this." Masafumi said handing the registration paper to Eiji.  
  
Eiji then signed the paper and gave it to Masafumi.   
  
"Then I will give this to Issei." Masafumi said smiling  
  
"Who is Issei?" Eiji said  
  
"Issei, Fukatsu...he is the Captain of Sannoh Basketball Team." Mikio said cheerfully  
  
"Oh..." Eiji answered  
  
"This is good!" Masafumi said happily  
  
"Eiji, I hope we'll play basketball together....I hope we enjoy playing together.."Mikio said looking at Eiji happily.  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said happily  
  
After then the day went happily through....Eiji was still admired and for his fascinating height and cuteness. But he was with Mikio Kuwata his new friend and his brother Masafumi Kuwata. He also met other friends. And he has chosen his club activity...something he enjoyed playing...a game he enjoys playing with her sister.... He was very happy....  
  
Then he met with Ren at exactly 4:00. Ren then safely delivered the exhausted but very happy Eiji to his home.  
  
"How was your first day, Master Eiji?" Reika asked Eiji as he prepares himself before sleeping.  
  
"It was really good! Everything went smoothly! I am so Happy! It was the perfect school for me. The people are nice. I have new really good friends. The place is nice...It's really perfect...demo...." Eiji said  
  
"'demo', nani?" Reika asked  
  
"I miss Ahyia. I wish she could've been with the same school that I have...."Eiji said looking at the picture beside his table.  
  
Reika then smiled at him.  
  
"Then, please sleep now, Master Eiji." Reika said  
  
"Hai!" Eiji said politely  
  
"Good Night, Master Eiji" Reika said  
  
Eiji then obediently lied down and Reika turned off the lights. Then he thought to himself...  
  
"What is Ahyia doing right now.... Is she sleeping....Is she still reading... How was her first day... is it the same as his or is it something unexpected...?" Eiji thought and closed his eyes.....and then fell asleep.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! At last I finished this chapter! After a long long long long time....  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.... R&R Onegai! 


	5. PPYCB5

Priority Project: YO CHECKUYA! BASKETBALL  
by Kuroi_Inabikari  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SLAM DUNK. It is a creation of Inoue Takehiko. Other characters are made by me. Some trivial or traditional things are made up only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah. Another chance to make a fic! Sugoi! Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is the second part of the two-part chapter. Well, I don't want to make a long note to stop you from reading my fic...so here it is...  
  
  
Chapter 5: The First Day (PART 2): Ahyiazhi's POV  
  
  
As the day started for both the siblings, everything went well...  
  
After the dramatic parting, Ahyia boarded her own transportation.  
  
"Lady Ahyia..." Reira started  
  
"Nani? Reira..." Ahyia asked.  
  
"Well, I am just worried about you that's all." Reira said  
  
"Ah...hehe Daijobu...its ok!" Ahyia said smiling sweetly at Reira  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Reira said reluctantly.  
  
And so Lan drove the car to Ahyia's new place, safely.  
  
"Ah! Here we are Lady Ahyia..." Lan said  
  
Then Ahyia unboarded the car to see her new house separate from Eiji his brother and her parents...  
  
"Ah! What a huge house, Lady Ahyia!" Reira said amazed at the huge house  
  
"Oh...I told Okaasan not to give me such a huge house..." Ahyia said rather shocked and disappointed  
  
"At least it is smaller than the royal Palace...." Reira said lightening up the scene   
  
"Yeah... SUGOI!!!!" Ahyia said happily chuckling with Reira  
  
"Then, My Lady, Please board the vehicle or you will be late. We have to go now." Lan said  
  
"Oh, Okay... See you later Reira..." Ahyia said smiling as she boarded the vehicle  
  
"See you later, Lady, Have a nice day..." Reira said  
  
"Arigato, Reira...Ja.." Ahyia said as the car went away.  
  
After then silence fell...  
  
Ahyia was silently waiting for the car to reach her new school. She was feeling extreme excitement but keeps it to herself. When they have reached their destination...  
  
"Lady Ahyia, I will be here to fetch you at 4:00, alright?" Lan said as he turned to open the door for Ahyia to leave.  
  
"Hai....Arigato Lan-san..." Ahyia said smiling nicely as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Dooitashimashite....Have a nice day Lady...ah....Ahyia Ojo-sama...." Lan said accidentally  
  
"Hee...see you later..." Ahyia said sweatdropping.  
  
She entered her chosen school, Kanagawa Prefectural School Shohoku High. She was walking towards the main building where she'll find her new classroom. As she was walking towards the building, students may it be a bishounen or a bishoujo look at her. When she reached the main building the principal was waiting for her in the front passage of the school.   
  
"Ah...Ms. Li!" the principal said  
  
"Hai..." Ahyia said smiling nicely to the principal  
  
"Uh..Yes...Ms. Li, from now on you will be attending class I-I. I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us.... And if you have any problems you can approach me or any of your teachers." the principal explained briefly and formally to Ahyia.   
  
The principal talked to Ahyia outside the school building but did not let other students hear.  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita! Arigato..." Ahyia said bowing and thanking the principal.  
  
"Yosh, then go inside and change your shoes. Then go to I-I class..." the principal said as he bade Ahyia to go in.   
  
"Uh..Hai..." Ahyia answered an dwent inside  
  
When she was inside, she took off her shoes and changed it to the shoes used only in school. When she changed to it she was not experienced with it since in her former school the shoes outside are also used inside. This is because the school does not specify the students to change shoes. She then tried to walk but was sliding. She tried to walk to class I-I but something happened when she reached the hall of class I-I.  
  
"Ah...Ittai!" Ahyia said as she suddenly slipped and bumped to a very tall boy staring at the window.   
  
The boy, surprised by the bump also moved a little because of the impact. And because of this girls around the place where shocked and were whispering to each other knowing that the boy is very cold-hearted and he is very self-centered that he wouldn't even care...  
  
"Oh...of all the boys that new student would bump..its the 'ice king'..." they said pitying the new student.  
  
"Yeah...but I kind of envy her...she bumped into him..."another said.  
  
The boys too were looking at them and commenting.  
  
"Oh no...such a pretty face bumped into Mr. Cold-hearted..." a boy said  
  
But then all of their pitying and impressions of the situation was wrong....  
  
"Daijobu..." the tall boy said a bit coldly but somehow a little sweet.  
  
"Hai...gomen-nasai..." Ahyia said sweetly smiling and then sticking her tongue out because of her carelessness.  
  
"It's nothing...can you stand...." the boy said as he reached out his hand to the girl.  
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as she reached the bishounen's hand which sent girls all around to be so shocked and envious of Ahyia. The bishounens around also was very shocked of the situation they are seeing.  
  
"Could it be....Masaka! This is not happening..." a boy suddenly said.  
  
"What the....this is weird...." another said  
  
"Hey, I think you better go to the Infirmary...You're leg is bleeding..." the boy said as with the tone he used earlier, ignoring the reactions of the people around.   
  
"Hai...Arigato..." Ahyia said as sweetly as before.  
  
"Since you are new I better accompany you...." the boy said.  
  
"Thank you....You've done so much for me..." Ahyia said gratefully.  
  
"It's nothing I told you..." the boy said  
  
After that Ahyia was accompanied by the boy to the infirmary. As they were walking towards their destination they were being looked at by girls and boys because it was an unusual scene. And after they reached the Infirmary...  
  
"Arigato...." Ahyia said again to the boy, smiling very sweetly  
  
"Uh...Ja..." the boy said a little shy and he left turning hiding his deep-red blush.  
  
After then she went to the infirmary to bandage her wound. Then she walked towards her class again. And she was being gawked at, because of her unique beauty and because of the scene that happened...  
  
"Hey, that is the girl 'Ice king' helped..." a girl said  
  
"Yeah, but I cant blame him...she's really pretty...." a boy said  
  
Everyone kept on talking about it the whole morning, when suddenly the bell rang and everyone went inside the classroom. And then the teacher went in the classroom and anounced that there is a new student in class I-I.  
  
"She is a student coming from the country of France...Please enter.." the teacher said telling Ahyia to come in.  
  
Ahyia then went in quietly and slowly. Suddenly the girls started to whisper to each other and the boys suddenly were blushing madly because such a pretty girl is there classmate.  
  
"Ahem..Please introduce yourself.." the teacher said   
  
"Hai, Watashi wa Mari Ahyia Li desu. Yoroshkun Onegaishimasu." Ahyia said smiling sweetly  
  
"Then Ms. Li, please sit beside Ms. Akagi." the teacher said  
  
"Hai.."Ahyia replied still smiling  
  
Then she made her way to her designated seat, beside Ms. Akagi.  
  
"Konnichiwa...." her seatmate said  
  
"Konnichiwa..." she replied  
  
"I am Akagi, Haruko... call me Haruko" she said whispering to her.  
  
"Call me Ahyia then...." Ahyia said smiling  
  
"You are so lucky to bump into Rukawa-kun..." Haruko said  
  
"Why? Who is he...?" Ahyia asked  
  
"He is the super cool basketball player in Junior High that every girl has a crush on. He's from Tomigaoka Junior High School." Haruko explained  
  
"Oh... I see..." Ahyia said  
  
"You are lucky because you see he's somewhat cold to the girls...ehe.." Haruko said   
  
"hehe...really.." Ahyia said sweatdropping   
  
After then the morning went fast. At breaks girls and boys would look at her and ask for her name and all. Then they would tell her she's lucky that Rukawa was not so cold with her... And at lunch break she went to the rooftop to eat alone...not because she does not have any friends but she just wanted to eat out alone.  
  
"This is a perfect place!" Ahyia said stretching out and looking at the view.  
  
Then she sat and started eating. She was enjoying eating alone in the rooftop. When she finished eating and cleaned up the place she heard voices....angry voices...she was suspecting that there is a fight....  
  
"Uh...are...who could that be..." Ahyia said.  
  
"Oi! Stand up!" A voice said  
  
"Anyone who disturbs my sleep gets it...." a familiar voice said as he stood up  
  
"How tall! Who are you?" another voice said  
  
"First Year Class 10, Rukawa, Kaede" He said calmly  
  
"AH! then we will teach this freshman not to mess with his Seniors!" An angry and haughty voice said  
  
And then the fighting started... They were so loud.... Ahyia then went slowly to the place...  
  
"Rukawa....its that boy...." Ahyia said remembering what she had heard from the girls and boys around.  
  
She then went there. When she reached there she saw Rukawa bloody and several seniors were fallen but others were still standing including their leader, Hotta. Then the Seniors suddenly attacked Rukawa. They striked him and he bled some more. Ahyia then went to the scene and helped Rukawa who was getting dizzy.   
  
"What the... a girl...." Hotta said  
  
"Boss, what should we do with her..." another Senior said  
  
"Teach her a lesson also..." Hotta replied  
  
Then they attacked Rukawa and Ahyia. But Ahyia fought bravely and she beated the Seniors and Rukawa was attacked as well and got hit hard. Ahyia then returned the world of hurt to the Seniors. And then when the seniors are all unconscious, she slowly walked to Rukawa and she took out a handkerchief and placed it in his head where there is much blood.  
  
"Daijobu..." Ahyia said as she took Rukawa to her arms.  
  
"Hai...Arigato...." Rukawa said trying to look at her face.  
  
"Its alright...Come on...lets go to the Infirmary...." Ahyia said as she slowly made Rukawa stand and then she slowly walked him to the Infirmary. When they reached the infirmary Ahyia slowly made him lie down and called the school nurse. When Ahyia was about to leave she talked to him...  
  
"You rest up, alright... Kaede Rukawa of I-10..." she said smiling  
  
"Ari...gato..." Rukawa said slowly  
  
"Its nothing... see you around then.." Ahyia said as she lightly hugged him. But Rukawa was dizzy but he blushed deeply.   
  
When Ahyia left, Rukawa thought of something...  
  
"Darn...I forgot to ask her name..." he said to himself  
  
And then the day went on...and when she was in the classroom she felt trickling liquid in her head and cheek... it was...BLOOD!!!!  
  
"Ah! Ahyia-kun! Chi! Chi!" Haruko said shocked and panicky  
  
"Ah..Are..." Ahyia said shocked at the liquid that was on her hands.  
  
"Infirmary! Now!" the teacher said.  
  
And as she went to the Infirmary she stayed there and got her wound bandaged. And then she heard of the club activities in school. She was thinking of what kind of activity she would take on. And then when she returned she thought of the differnt activities that is possible for her to take on. And then she went to the gym and found a tall guy and Haruko together. She went in and said hello to them. She then held a ball and tried to shout it. Haruko was shocked and delighted as well as the guy in red hair.   
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi! Ahyia-kun! Why don't you join the Basketball club...as well..they are searching for a perfect assistant manager and I think you are!" Haruko said cheerfully  
  
"Really... maybe..."Ahyia said smiling  
  
"Ah, This is Sakuragi, Hanamichi..." Haruko said as she introduced the guy.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Li, Mari Ahyia. Nice to meet you.." She said smiling and Sakuragi was blushing  
  
"Ah...another beautiful girl.....ah....spring has really come at last.." he said dreamily  
  
"Ah, Daijobu..." Haruko said asking about Ahyia's wound.  
  
"Daijobu!" Ahyia said  
  
Then whe dismissal came, Haruko went to Ahyia.  
  
"Hey, I signed you for the search for the perfect assistant Manager okay... Tomorrow's competition day..." Haruko said happily  
  
"Okay..."Ahyia said happily  
  
"Ganbatte ne! I know you can do it!" Haruko said.  
  
"Yosh!" Ahyia said happily  
  
"Then see you!" Haruko said as Ahyia left.  
  
When she walked out of Shohoku High she was fetched by Lan who was scolding her.  
  
"What Happened to you!" he said  
  
"Hee...daijobu...daijobu!" Ahyia said sweatdropping  
  
"How's your first day then..." Lan asked  
  
"It was fun! Ureshii desu!" Ahyia said  
  
And then they silently drove home. And when they arrived, Ahyia went staright to the Dining Room where Reira was waiting.  
  
"Lady Ahyia! Lady Ahyia! How was your first...what the....blood!" Reira said shocked  
  
"It's nothing, Reira I just got myself bruised that's all.." she said  
  
"Then...how was your day?" Reira asked  
  
And Ahyia told her about what happened and how he bumped Rukawa and got herself to the competition. And then she smiled and showed Reira how happy she was. Reira, happy for her lady told her to eat and then rest. She had gone to a lot of things today.  
  
"Then, I shall go to bed.." Ahyia said exhausted but very happy.  
  
"You better, my lady." Reira said  
  
And Ahyia went up to her room and she changed her clothes and lied down thinking...  
  
"Oniichan...I am very happy today! I hope you're as happy as I am!" and then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep beautiful sleep, smiling happily. And in her sleep she softly said...  
  
"Tomorrow...I'll have fun..."  
  
"Everything will go well.."  
  
"A competition is excitign especially when it is a basketball one..."  
  
And she continued her sleep and rested for tomorrow's activities.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Finished Chapter 5! Happy! Happy! Happy! anyway, R&R...Onegai! 


End file.
